Cyanide Sweet Tooth
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Beginnings with no ends in Sight. Raf x Sulfus starts. Why? They're fun in their desperation.


**Cyanide Sweet Tooth**

The plot holes in Angel's Friends I can ignore while laughing at the awkward dubbing. The one crater I cannot pass by has to be dealt with by my means!

…

The Angel Raf had accepted her separation from her secret Devil boyfriend with dignity. She understood that Devils were born liars so Sulfus saying he loved her and then treating her like a random stranger made total sense. Them talking about running away together to start a new life from the Angel vs Devil prejudice was insane in the first place so Raf was correct in waking up from that dream. And though it wasn't a dream but an actual promise that slimy, good-for-nothing, lying, son of a Devil led her to believe and humiliated Raf everything was absolutely fine!

Raf was thinking all of this as she entered her three-hundredth lap on the treadmill of the Golden School Gym. Having wings was no excuse to atrophy her legs. They were toned sinewy above-excellence but she stilled pushed and pulled into a freezing charley-horse.

The Angel slammed onto the stop button of the treadmill and crotched down to hold her stiffening flesh.

"Raf! Come here." Her friend Urie said with open arms. Raf leaned into Urie as the flower-decorated Angel helped lay her on a yoga mat.

"Oh dear Raf! I can get you cucumber water!" Sweets declared.

"I'll get you a cool towel from the bathroom!" Mikki stated.

Urie waved a fan to Raf's sweaty face, "I'll get you a fluffy pillow to elevate your leg."

Angel friends are the best nurses, Raf thought. "Girls, thanks but it's just a cramp. I'll be fine."

"You're very brave, Raf, but let me help you." said Terrence, the Angel's fitness teacher.

Terrence's hands glowed as they massaged Raf's tense leg. The teacher's hands were strong but gentle, and so well manicured. Raf didn't find Terrence particularly attractive, her groan was sweet relief from the stiff muscle cramp. His fingers massaged her ankle up to her knee and lifted her leg off the yoga mat.

Raf's aggravated pain melted away as the Devil's dumbbell set melted behind her.

The Angels and Devils shared space because their school mission was to learn to coexist on Earth. The teams had equal amount of machinery and tools in the gym room and were separated straight down the middle.

The Devil students observed curiously as a quietly furious Sulfus was aflame and turning their equipment into a mound of lead mush.

The Devil Cabiria opened her waterbottle over Sulfus' head. The flame went out but the glare at Terrence didn't flinch.

"A fine ignition, Sulfus, but that's for another class." The Devil fitness teacher Scarlet said while pointing to the showers.

Sulfus grumbled looked at Raf for a split second then stomped towards the Devils' shower.

"What's got that goat?" Urie wondered out loud and regretted immediately. She knew about Raf's infatuation with the Devil's worst (in their case best) student but was informed that crush was cured.

"Who cares." Raf quickly said, she hoped she sounded firm instead of embarrassed.

Sulfus has no right to be jealous after dumping me, Raf thought. Is he experiencing some macho possession glitch? No, Sulfus is a lot of horrible things but he doesn't objectify women. I've seen that as he talks to his lady friends and teachers; he's losing his temper because he cares.

Raf logically knew caring if he Devil cared was a step backwards. Letting herself being illogically and complicatedly happy Raf decided she wanted to know what on Earth was Sulfus thinking.

In the Golden School library Raf stood in the endless rows of book with hands pressed together.

Dear Heaven please forgive for this invasion of privacy but for my own sanity I need to peak into the mind of Sulfus, Raf prayed. I know it's blasphemy to use my powers in such a dishonest manner but this Devil is acting unstable at it's effecting the eternals around him.

Raf sighed and thought in her prayer, he still affects me. I need to know if he's worth my anger and anxiety.

Raf finished her prayer and looked through the tiny crack of light over the books. Sulfus was slouched over a dusty Diabolical text book. Weird, he hated reading; he hating sitting still unless he had his feet up.

The blonde Angel closed her eyes and placed her fingers to her temples. She dipped into her holy spirit and opened her extra ear for listening.

Chatter from the librarians Raf stepped over to hear Sulfus' mind.

 _Save Basilisk, my rockin little buddy, save Mother of Raf so my love can feel whole again, kill all three blackmailers and use their intestines to knit Kabale a new sweater and talk to Raf again- cue euphoria- and start my real life growing old with my hot best-friend wife._ Sulfus thought as he tore through pages of the book.

Raf covered her mouth and let the tears stream down her face. Sulfus might have violent impulses but he was sweet in his own way and still loved her. She saw the memories in his mind of hooded figures and a woman in a glass coffin. The woman looked so similar to Raf the chance it her really being her mother terrified the Angel.

Sulfus was in danger and the Angel was more terrified for her noble darling.

The Devil repeated the mantra in his mind again and again. Save his familiar, save his soon-to-be-in-law and reunite with the keeper of his heart. _Accomplishing was difficult, failure was never an option._

His coral snake Basilisk curled around his shoulder stoke his tongue through Sulfus' hair. Black smoke shot into his ears and clouded his thoughts and vision. A willowy voice said _Come to the Cave._

Sulfus shook off the chill and growled at the order. He slammed the book cover and pushed the chair back with a harsh squeal. The Devil walked slowly to the library exit and flew the way to the cave entrance. This entrance in actuality being a magically disguised vending machine that led to an underground prison.

What is my life right now? Sulfus wondered, I should be planning my human life with Raf and finding out how humans build trees and resist blow over their coffee for every meal. Without my diabolical tolerance I'll have to cut back for the wicked blondie babies I see coming.

"Hello Sulfus." Blu the mutant said on the other side of the vending machine.

First I have to chop down this boner killer, Sulfus thought as he approached Blu. Worse than evil Blu was indifferent to the secrecy of her 'masters'. Sulfus could tell she didn't want to be in their service either but she was still blackmailing him anway so he wanted Blu gone just as much as the hooded mother-knappers.

"Blu. What the Devil do they want now?" Sulfus demanded.

"Let's go and see." Blu said as they flew down the cave path.

Blu was a mystery; her wings were feathered but she had a darker aura like a Devil. She was without horns or halo so Sulfus couldn't think from where in the universe she came from. He had a cousin who was a vampire but that cousin had way more bite than this wimpy mutant.

The two hooded figures covered everything but their eyes. Sulfus could tell they were old from the wrinkles between the masks but if they were freaks like Blu he could only suppose.

He hated them so deeply. Devil were proud of their evil blood, and Sulfus was no exception, but if these creatures were Devils they ashamed him by hiding under cloaks. If they were blackmailing anyone else Sulfus would be an amused watcher but since he was the one clenching his ankles his mood was far past sour.

"Sulfus, you've ignored Raf very well so far." The taller, deeper voiced figure said.

"With great agony, yeah." Sulfus stated.

"We need you to now court a friend of hers, the pink one." The shorter creature said, voice higher but still gruff.

"How the hell are you people trying to take over the universe with this soap opera drama?!" Sulfus yelled, his bat-like wings expanding sharply.

"You don't need to think, Demon boy, simply do what we say for the sake of Angelie." The short figure said pointing to the glass coffin.

"Listen to me, I am never touching another Angel." Sulfus swore.

"Sulfus, please, you don't seem to have a choice." Blu insisted, she honestly didn't want to see the handsome Devil harmed.

"Yes he does!"

Sapphire-like fire balls flew to the hooded figures. Blu did not turn around before five-inch boots slammed her head into the ground.

The same fire was in Raf's sapphire warrior eyes.

"Hot. Damn." Sulfus said eyes wide and stunned. He felt lighter when Raf threw her arms around him.

"Sulfus, have they hurt you?" Raf asked leaning back and putting her hand on his face.

"Raf." He said with sweet release and a gooey look. He snapped back to reality, "Why the Devil are you-"

"Forgive me, I looked into your mind." Raf asked, rushed with adrenaline but guilty for her sneaky behavior.

Sulfus slapped his forehead, "What the hell, how did I forget you could do that! I could've told you about your mother on day one!"

"You had a lot to deal with, my darling. But thank Heaven, I've missed you." Raf said, her fluffy wings wrapped around his shoulders.

Sulfus choked a laugh, "You wouldn't guess-"

He was interrupted by Raf tugging him closer. She turned her wings into a stone shield. Sulfus heard banging and rumbling outside Raf's shield. He felt her shiver at the pain inflected on her membrane.

Raf knew touching him for so long was sacrilegious but he deserved protection.

"What do these fiends want with us?" Raf asked, gripping on his hugging arms.

The banging ceased, but not the tremors of the earth.

"Expose yourself, Raf, that shield can't truly assist you but your words can." The gruff voice spoke.

"Go for the eyes, I call the big one." Sulfus said, hoping Raf wouldn't be turned off too badly by him ripping off chunks with his teeth.

"No, let me do that talking." Raf said, letting go of him and her wings.

Blu rubbed her head and watched the peachy Angel step closer to her colleagues. Blu also saw how Sulfus stared with concern beside the Angel; like Raf was the only interesting thing happening.

"Raf, you've found us but no one will find you afterwards." The short hood said.

"What is this all about? What do you want with me?" Raf asked evenly.

"This all would be easier dealing with you directly instead of the puppets." The short hood stated.

"She's bound by her halo to confess all she's seen, at least with a Devil we had discretion." The tall hood said.

"I know how to keep a secret." Raf said.

"Child, the entire universe has heard of your abominable acts with this Devil." The Tall one said with disgust.

Sulfus gritted his teeth but stayed by Raf's side.

"I became an Angel for my special powers so I can assume that's what you've been after." Raf said, "Ask whatever you want from me and I'll do it. For my mother's release and Sulfus' freedom."

"Raf you can't mean that!"Sulfus said grabbing her hand.

"I do, actually. Release them and you have me to your bidding." Raf said clenching her fist. Sulfus' fingers were still laced between hers.

Looking at his honey eyes would shift her cool resolve so Raf stared straight past him.

The Devil wouldn't beg, he chose to yell instead. "I'm not letting them take you!"

"Because you've been grand as resisting us." The tall hood said with a roll of his eyes.

"You. Will. Have to. Drag me away before I leave her alone again." Sulfus said with a growl.

"Sulfus, please." Raf said impatiently. She looked at his worried face and let herself tender in order to deliver the words kindly, "Leave me to deal with this."

Sulfus saw Raf was very seriously telling him she planned to be the new puppet for the sake of his freedom and safety. She was the best Angel in the universe.

"Raf, I love you." Sulfus said and watched her bite her lips into a smile. "But that's not happening."

The Angel watched him engulf in a large wild fame that grew to the ceiling. The fire ceased a large red bat-like monster swiped his sharp claws at the hoods.

"Stupid boy." The tall hood said, punching his palms and creating lightning in both fists.

We are going to have a serious talk about his temper tantrums later, Raf thought as she flew to the glass coffin holding Angelie.

"Hello, mother." Raf said as she pounded the glass until it shattered. She felt her mother was still alive but in a sleep-like trance. Raf took the woman in her arms.

Raf turned to see Blu blocking her way.

"You can give her to Sulfus and still let them leave." Blu said.

"Please move." Raf said but before politely waiting for a response she spun kicked Blu in the face.

Monster Sulfus was beating the hoods into the stone walls. They kept zooming towards him face but Sulfus kept his guard up and the punches flying.

Raf swiftly flew to his ear, "Let's go, Darling."

The Angel had saw the light on the other side of the vending machine glass but her heart stopped when she heard a roar in distress.

Monster Sulfus was being pulled down by chains, and bleeding where the kinks broke his skin.

"Stop it! I beg you!" Raf screamed. A hand pulled her by the hair and she watched Blu, with a swollen cheek, hold her mother like a rag doll. Raf attempted to fly away but the tall hood held her tight.

"Watch this beast who you claim to love! Watch him suffer for your sake!" The tall one boomed, echoing against stalagmites.

Sulfus was shrinking and morphing between ferocious giant to punkish, cute humanoid. The chains still slithered around his throat, choking him, crushing him but even on his knees he looked the short hood in the face without a whimper.

"His pain is your fault." The tall hood said.

No one could explain what happened next. There was pulsating purple energy that tore the clothes and strips of flesh and feathers. Sulfus some what remembered seeing the cave ceiling crumble above him. Blu dropped Angelie but didn't escape the collapse. Raf only remembered her heart aching for her beloved and not caring if Heaven let her back after she'd kill the hoods.

"She twitched, she's waking up!"

Raf opened her eyes to see her Angelic friends hovering over her.

"Hey girls," She said then regretted moving since every inch of her hurt. "I feel like I was trampled by elephants."

"Close, you were found under the school!" Urie said softly, "You've been on the mend for almost two days."

"I- Sulfus! My mother." Raf sat up, not caring about the hurt.

"He's fine." Sweet said, moving to the side so Raf could see him sleeping on the bed beside her. His torso was wrapped in gauze but he looked alright. Raf didn't even mind Kabale's sleeping head beside his arm because he was breathing fine.

"We thought his shouting would've woken you, the Devil doctors had to hit his snooze button so he wouldn't keep hovering you like a vulture." Mikki explained.

"And my mother?" Raf asked.

"She's fine too, she's in the kitchen eating and talking to Professor Arkhan and Temptel. Oh yeah, they came back after they saw the purple light stream." Mikki said.

"The professors are back. Sulfus and mother are fine." Raf liked hearing these sentences, "Where are the cads that abducted us!?"


End file.
